


Cyprium

by CaitClandestine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you passed the block at the bottom of Victoria Drive without knowing where you were you might well be forgiven for thinking that West Sheffield has a prison or something similarly morose, a despondent minimum wage factory or the scene of every late night gangster movie on TV.

The entire series of buildings encompassing the block are surrounded by a ten foot chain link fence, small breaks in it's length allowing for exit and entry, razor sharp points where the wire has been cut away well positioned to grab at hair and unattended arms and legs should you not remain exactly in the middle.

The buildings themselves are mostly old, muted grey brick with few more modern additions on the far right and stretching between them is concrete. Endless concrete. Patches of muddy, tracked through grass do exist but they're far and few between and only the tallest and oldest of oak trees remain, gardens but a dream of the way things used to be.

If he hadn't seen the pictures of his father standing outside the very same buildings Oli would never have believed that this used to be the centre of a very nice part of town. A excellent example of the success the new government at the time was having pioneering the British public school system.

“Oi fuckface, hurry the fuck up!”

Stubbing out his cigarette, Oli tries to stifle a groan as the owner of the voice approaches. Nicholls is always way too to fucking cheery at this hour of the morning.

“We're not going to be late” Oli says, shoves his hands back into the pockets of his jacket, the chilly wind biting at his fingertips now he's got nothing to hold onto, no purpose to expose them.

They're across the street and half a block down from the school. It's impossible to be late.

“Yeah, that's what you said last week” Matt chides, bumping their shoulders together as he readjusts the skateboard he's got tucked under an arm, “And the week before that”

Oli shrugs. “Since when have you cared about being on time to anything?”

Matt laughs, voice loud in the mostly silence around them, just the sounds of cars pulling up across the road and the rushed footsteps of other students who do actually care about being late.

“Since Nolan finally made good on his threat to call my parents and dad conveniently answered the phone, that's when”

“What they're gonna punish you how exactly?”

Matt's parents aren't exactly around to being doing much of anything, let alone keep track and discipline the hurricane enigma that is his best friend.

“My drum kit is currently locked in the attic and my board is next and you know i'm fucked without them”

“Shit,” Oli says, “They're serious then?”

“Dead set”

Oli frowns at the thought of Matt being even more wired without access to the things that keep him occupied. It's enough to get him to move from the wall he's leaning against.

“C'mon then, give me some fucking gum”

Matt digs in his pockets and hands over a piece of purple Hubba Bubba like they're eight year old girls but it'll have to do.

The bell rings just as they're crossing the street to the front gates, an ancient sound that echoes for way too long after the ring itself has stopped. There's a line, as there always is and Mr Berry (Big Ass Berry to his friends) is on duty.

That's the thing now, they're not in the nicest part of town any more. The government is trying to pretend they don't exist beyond making sure none of the statistics related to this particular place of education ever come to light.

Boys here are rough and girls even rougher, more vicious than anywhere else. Any family of any class at all makes sure their kids don't even take a bus that passes along this route.

That's what the line into the school is for. Bag checks, ever since at the beginning of last year three of the senior boys had dragged a fellow classmate into the courtyard and shivved him in front of everyone with one of their mothers kitchen knives. Since the year nine girls put peanut butter into an allergic teachers lunch. Since little Louie Werner had hung himself off the catwalk between A and B blocks.

Berry isn't alone of course, accompanied by one of their schools several security guards, though Oli isn't sure how effective they're going to be if something serious does go down because they're not carrying anything at all, not even pepper spray. They're not very threatening either but for the moment there's an air of tolerance all round which is good because as indifferent to school as he is Oli is sick and tired of being put into lock down, interrogated if the culprit isn't immediately known. You get involved a few times and suddenly he's public enemy number one.

They pass through like always, neither of them stupid enough to get caught. Matt's got a pocketknife in the lining of his bag and Oli's smokes are unboxed and wrapped in cling wrap inside his left sock.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's lunch time before the two of them catch up with the other members of their little group, Jordan, Vegan – who was deigned with such a nickname for obvious reasons and also because having two friends called Matt is ridiculous (Although Oli's sure he saw him eating a Mcnugget last month but he can't prove shit) and his younger brother Tom.

“What's the occasion then” Oli asks, sliding alongside Matt at their chosen table, close enough to see any potential action but far enough away from the possibility of being caught up in it. A corner spot, so no one can sneak up on them from behind. They're hardly the most troublesome group in the school but none of them back down easily either.

Tom doesn't sit with them that often, wanders the school safely under the knowledge that no one's going to mess with him, one of the few luxuries Oli can provide. His brother's a good kid, smart and witty and Oli wants him to do well, graduate from this hell hole and go on to a nice college somewhere, live surrounded by people who don't view his passion for photography as a sign of weakness.

He's also a favourite of teachers and that means top gossip.

“Well” Tom says with a hint of a smile as he lets his books thud onto said table, “Grapevine says new kid”

There's an intake of breath all round, because new kids aren't exactly common. No one in their right mind would send their kid here if they had any other option. There's two other public schools in the area, a private college half an hour away. The majority of new students are either related in some way to someone who already goes or have the personality to back themselves up. If they don't, they don't last long.

“And?” Matt pushes, “Girl, boy or potential serial killer?

“Serial killer isn't a gender you cockhead” Jordan says in amusement through a mouthful of sandwich, “They're not mutually exclusive”

“I'll mutually exclusive you” Matt snaps back and Oli just sits back and enjoys the free entertainment they're providing as they start to bicker.

Personally he hopes the new kid is a guy, because they do not need any more bitchy girls around.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The answer to the new kid mystery is revealed three days, two brawls and one horrendously long lecture from the local police on acceptable behaviour in public places later.

It's mid-morning, recess and the only reason Oli knows something is up is because a wave of quiet sweeps across the school quickly followed by whispers, craned heads and pointing.

Across the concrete and walking in the front gates is Principal Nolan and beside him has to be the new kid because Oli's never seen him before and he knows everyone.

You know to know everyone, because not knowing is dangerous.

A few catcalls are made as they approach, mostly involved just where in the new kids body Nolan's dick should go and which the man himself is steadfastly ignoring.

“He looks like a fucking pussy” Vegan states, “Look at that fucking hair”

The boys hair, from what they can see under a double coating of grey beanie and black hood is something of shoulder length bowl cut mixed with a half-assed shitty emo fringe in a copper brown colour and Oli's first thought is that the kids trying too hard and not hard enough. He's baby-faced and stocky, all perfect material for being harassed and his Metallica hoodie isn't helping him any, nor the ratty not-even hi-tops on his feet.

And as he gets closer, it becomes apparent that he's limping, sort of.

“Looks like Nolan’s got his dick wet already!” A girl from the next table shouts and laughter erupts across the courtyard, an errant water bottle missing the kid by inches.

The verbal abuse continues as the two head into the office building and when no one claims the kid as their own Oli knows that it's really in the guys best interest to never come out again.

“I was hoping for a hot girl” Jordan whines, thunking his head onto the table. “I'm so lonely”

“He's so dead” Matt adds, “A tenner says he won't last the week”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy is the talk of the school after that, rumours ranging from him being the Prime Ministers bastard son to well, an actual serial killer.

A few of the techy types get into the records during Oli's third period computer science class – and whilst most everything is redacted (The school at least knows it's internet security is shit, everything important is on paper and locked up) they do get a name and age.

Lee Malia, seventeen. It puts him in the same year as them and even though they haven't seen the kid since he disappeared into Nolan’s office already the nicknames are flying. The kids name isn't doing him any favours and combined with how he looks Matt's probably right.

Oli hadn't taken the bet because while he is an asshole - there's no denying that, he likes to think he only uses his assholery for a purpose. He doesn't start fights (Usually), but he always finishes them.

At no point during the rest of the day does Lee appear and the whole school seems disappointed, the anticipation of it all creating tension and by the time final bell rings half of their year has already fucked off, clustered in groups around the school and kicking cans at the few parents in cars parked along the street.

Him and Tom part ways with the others two blocks later, their house a little further away, the opposite direction of the council flats most of their friends reside in. They have a proper house, even if it's got a slight lean to the right where the constant water leaking from the hot water unit has sunk the foundations a little.

Despite the neighbourhood their neighbours aren't all that bad, keeping their drunken fights and general abuse to the weekends and they're always quiet during the day, so a Sunday morning sleep-in is never an issue.

He lights up as they walk and Tom turns to frown at him in that stupid way he does, statistics no doubt on the tip of his tongue.

“Don't start with me” Oli hedges, “This is only my second”

Tom remains unimpressed. “You shouldn't” Is all he says though, and Oli counts that as a win.

No one's home when they get in, a scribbled note on the fridge whiteboard saying their mothers gone out with a few of her friends to some craft group and a box of discount cinnamon doughnuts sitting on the counter top.

Oli makes hot chocolate for them both, microwaving the doughnuts and digging through the cupboard for more sugar to sprinkle on them.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Tom turns to his homework and Oli ignores his, having no patience for algebra or reading any poncy novel. He's a teenage boy, he is not interested in Pride and Prejudice.

He opens his bedroom window to a stiff breeze to smoke again, brings his knees to his chest on the window seat, stares out at the dark grey skyline.

One of the few benefits of being older is that he got his choice of room, the remodelled attic up an almost secret stairway and if he ignores the too short ceilings and occasional smell of wet dog that nothing has ever gotten rid of Oli can imagine he's a million miles away from here, somewhere warm.

A car screeches down the road and the answering cussing of the neighbours is far more annoying than the vehicle itself. Oli decides he's had enough fresh air for the night.

He showers, stares contemplatively at himself in the mirror. He's tall and lanky, the elastic of his trackpants creating red lines against his hipbones no matter how much he eats and he thinks Tom would probably blame the cigarettes and how little sleep he gets but Oli isn't so sure, maybe he's always been designed to eventually disappear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His father wakes him in the morning like always, already dressed for his job at the mill the next county over, voice cheerful because unlike his wife and sons, Ian Sykes is an incurable morning person.

“Stay out of trouble” Are his fathers parting words, the same every day for as long as Oli can remember even though they both know he's a magnet for trouble.

He manages a limp wave of a hand outside his bed covers before his fathers footsteps tramp back down the ever squeaky stairs.

It's Oli's job to wake Tom, who's still out like a light when he pushes open his brothers door and Oli takes a moment to just watch because Tom is innocent like this, untouched by the harsh world around them.

He then scrolls through his shitty phone for the loudest most obnoxious song he's got on it, turns the volume full bore before pressing play, throwing it by Tom's head and bolting from the room, slamming the door behind him.

His mothers in the kitchen as he skitters around the corner, socks slipping against the hardwood she keeps immaculately polished.

“You're not tormenting your brother again, are you?” She asks, looking up from her mug of tea with an expression that says she knows he's just done exactly that.

The yelling from upstairs only serves to incriminate him further and Oli just winks at her, goes for a mug of his own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The winds still present as they leave the house for school wrapped up in every piece of warm clothing they have and still, still Oli can feel the chill in his bones. Tom's no better, teeth chattering as he jogs ahead, trying to get the blood flowing.

All the running causes them to be stupidly early, no line at bag checks and the playground is near deserted except for a few small groups not even trying to hide the illicit energy drinks and smokes they've got.

They fill in the time by heading to the boys bathroom to doodle on the walls with the never ending supply of markers Tom always has and what he lacks in artistic skill Oli makes up for with his repertoire of dirty words and eloquent portraits of dicks.

At least until Harris and his gang come in, shoving roughly at each other and laughing in that sickening hyenaish way wannabe posh boys do.

“Well if isn't the psychos” Harris drawls and almost unconsciously Oli moves to stand in front of Tom. It's not the most original of nicknames but given Harris's intelligence they're lucky he's come up with anything at all beyond calling them faggots.

“Fuck off” Oli snaps, “Or have you come for a shag?”

He can never resist playing with Harris.

Harris snarls at him, literally snarls. “Get the fuck out” He snaps back and Oli shrugs and does so, keeping Tom behind him. Never can be too careful.

Normally Harris would be more up for a fight but it's early morning and Oli knows exactly why he's here and it's got nothing to do with pissing. It's not something he needs to get involved with.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt makes it just in time, comes running into their rollcall classroom out of breath and wearing a truly ugly scarf and Mr Whitten scowls at him but marks him as on time all the same.

They're separated by year so Tom isn't with them and of the two classes Oli guesses that the new kid, Lee, was in the other one. With Harris.

Which you know, is only going to shorten the kids lifespan by a day or two. Harris hasn't ever been caught or charged with anything but everyone knows he's a key player in a lot of what goes down around the school, both inside and outside. He loves fresh meat.

Rollcall is a long, boring fifteen minutes that they're supposed to fill with homework or quiet reading but no one ever does either of those things. Not even Tom.

Exactly seven minutes in according to the grimy clock on the wall there's a knock on the classroom door.

Silence immediately reigns because no one knocks around here except the police or social services or the few kindly but ancient office ladies that by some miracle are never off put by their dangerous working conditions.

“Come in” Whitten calls, pausing in his writing of notes on the whiteboard for his first class.

The door inches open and there is Lee, shuffling into the room dressed much the same he was yesterday. His head is hung low and his shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets. He's got a bag this time, a ratty black zip up slung over one shoulder and immediately the room breaks into chatter again, a few comments thrown about but honestly it's still too early for anyone to care all that much beyond throwing their bags over empty seats and watching eagle eyed.

He hands Whitten a note, something that likely hasn't happened since 2003 and the teacher reads it before he nods.

“Find yourself a seat, reading and reflection”

No one wants Lee to sit with them, that much is clear.

Beside Oli, Jordan snickers. They don't have a spare seat at their table, just enough space for the four of them and even if they did they wouldn't offer it. The only empty seats are right in front of Whitten's desk, furthest from the tiny heater in the back and by the bin, making whoever sits there a perfect target for throwing practice.

Oli watches Lee assess the situation with the tiniest lift of his head before the kid makes his way to one of the empty chairs, sliding his bag down beside him as he slowly sits down, folds his arms over his desk and lets his head drop down again. It's almost pitiful. Almost.

Oli's had enough worldly experience to know that looks can be deceiving. Lee Malia could just be waiting for the right moment to pull out a gun and kill them all.

The girls in the back right corner speak in loud whispers, playing at not wanting to be heard but knowing that everyone can.

“He's so fat” One of them squawks, “Looks like a bread roll!”

“He's never going to get a girlfriend, that's for sure” Another girl adds, “But with that hair he's probably a fag anyway”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between his arrival and the first period bell Lee doesn't move an inch one's he's sat down. It's a tad creepy Vegan points out, like he's a statue. He hasn't said a word to defend himself, or given any indication he's heard anything at all.

“Maybe he's deaf” Matt suggests, “Or mute”

“He clearly heard Whitten telling him to sit down” Jordan says logically, “I'd say he's just hoping we'll let him live if he pretends to not exist”

Oli shrugs, not really having an opinion on the matter. Maybe Lee's a deaf mute who can read lips. He can't say he cares beyond his general curiosity, a trait that no doubt only ever adds to the trouble he gets himself into.

Everyone files out of the classroom and still Lee doesn't move, Oli making sure he's second to last out because he just has to know if the guys just going to sit there.

It appears not because Lee does eventually start moving, sliding back on his chair and standing up, grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulder again.

“Oli, what the fuck are you watching him for, let's go” Matt calls, and Oli turns away, follows his friends out into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee isn't in his english class, nor math so Oli doesn't catch sight of him again until they're heading outside for recess, Matt keeping up a running commentary as he digs through the disgusting mess that is his bag for food.

He hears more than sees at first, yelling and laughter and sure enough the corridor backs up and Oli uses the tiny bit of height advantage he has to stand on tip-toe to try and locate the source of the block. A few metres up a circle has formed and in the middle the unmistakeable silhouette of their newest edition.

“It's on” Jordan says gleefully, “I'm gonna buy a crapload of pizza next week”

The four of them push forward to the edge of the circle, stand sandwiched between some of the younger kids who are too frightened to move.

“Say something you fucking pussy” Harris taunts, punctuating his words with a rough shove of Lee's shoulder,

“You fucked in the head or what, speak up!”

Lee says nothing, does nothing. It's not anything Oli's ever seen, everyone here fights back, doesn't just stand there and take it.

Harris shoves Lee again, harder this time by the way the smaller boy takes a few stumbling steps back but not once, not once does he ever lift his head to face his attacker.

“You pathetic little cunt” Harris's right hand man says, “Didn't mummy ever teach you to respect your elders?”

Lee remains quiet and still and Oli can see how crazy it's driving Harris, the lack of push back something he's not used to and no one ever denies him anything he wants. No teachers will come, security hardly ever gets involved unless there's weapons and beside him Matt bites into his pastie, unconcerned about what they're watching.

Oli raises an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugs.

“Dinner and a show, hey”

Oli doesn't exactly think of it like that, not with how one-sided everything is. This isn't entertaining, this is pathetic.

“Say something” Harris snarls, “Or i'll break your fucking nose you emo piece of shit”

When Lee still doesn't respond that's exactly what happens, Harris closing the distance between the two of them and using one hand to reach for the neck of Lee's hoodie, pulling him back before his fist hits home with the distinct sound of bone against bone. The crowd oohs and Harris gives Lee another shove, this time sending him flying backwards and sprawling onto the floor.

Oli's seen his fair share of fights and most of the time there's shouting and swearing or groaning or crying on the part of the injured, said party usually curling themselves up into a ball to deflect futher blows or getting up and running as fast as they can. Lee remains quiet, slowly sitting up and his hood is no longer on his head, beanie all skewiff and the steady stream of blood from his nose is running down his lips, down his chin and he does nothing to stop it's flow or make any move to get up any further.

“Alright, move along!” Is the voice of a security guard finally showing up, probably because it's quite boring outside if no students are there and the crowd breaks into hushed murmuring as they push around where Lee is sitting, everyone looking back to see what Harris is going to do now.

“Let's go” Harris announces, cracking his knuckles, “I have better things to do”

Oli is pretty sure he doesn't, but Harris has made his point at least.

He stays rooted to his spot as the crowd disperses and still Lee doesn't move and unless it's potentially fatal or something someone could sue for security won't make a move to help out. Absently, Oli thinks of the bit of ripped sheet he keeps in his bag for exactly this sort of thing. It comes in handy to have something to wrap up a wrist or an ankle or press against a bloody wound.

“He's getting blood all over the damn floor” Vegan says, “That's gross”

It's those words that finally draw a reaction from the boy in front of them. Lee curls his legs under himself in a strange way that Oli's not seen anyone do, watches him get to his feet by bracing a blood smeared hand onto the floor for just moment before he's standing up and turning away from them to make his unsteady way the few steps to get his bag, picking it up and shuffling away down the corridor like nothings happened.

“That kid is crazy” Jordan stage-whispers. “It's like he didn't even feel it”

“Cyborg” Matt blurts and Oli can't help the wry grin that makes it's way on to his face because if Lee Malia is the next version of the Terminator they really took two steps back.

Vegan starts walking too, obviously wanting to get outside for a least a few minutes before geography. “Don't slip in the blood” He says seriously, “Whatever's wrong with him is probably contagious”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oli doesn't expect to see Lee waiting outside their geography classroom ten minutes later, face cleaned of blood and a thick piece of gauze held down by tape over the bridge of his nose. Fuck. It has to hurt, has to be one of the few decent excuses for getting out of school for a day or two. Why is Lee still here?

The halls are abuzz with the news aswell, and Matt's cyborg notion is gaining traction.

No one bothers Lee for the whole of the period as he sits once again at the front by the teachers desk and christ, he might not be participating in any of the 'discussion' Mr Saunders is trying to engage everyone in but he's got a book out and is taking notes.

Oli broke a finger once and didn't do any schoolwork for two weeks.

“See” Matt says, “Totally a cyborg”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the remainder of the day the whole school pretends that Lee doesn't exist. No one is willing to mess with anything that Harris starts and in this case is definitely not finished with. Whispers runs down hallways as whether or not he'll be followed home and taken care of.

He needs a smoke.

Tom's waiting for him at the front gate, and the two of them decline Jordans offer to head into town for the afternoon. It's way too cold to be walking for longer than they have to.

“Learn anything interesting today?” Oli asks, lighting up as they head away from the school. It's one of his favourite questions because Tom knows he doesn't care but always has something to tell him anyway. They're just smartassing off each other, it's pointless, but it's what they do.

“Photosynthesis” Tom says, eyes narrowing as he changes the side of Oli he's walking on to avoid a face full of smoke. “And that apparently Lee is a cyborg”

Oli snorts. “That'd be Matt”

“It's weird though, isn't it? He's weird?”

Tom has never been one to judge a book by it's cover, so for him to even bring something like this up is also quite weird.

“He's different” Oli says, feeling strangely diplomatic. “You know different doesn't work out around here”


	4. Chapter 4

Lee's in rollcall the next day, head resting on his desk as Oli makes his way in, throws himself into his chair. They were out of hot water this morning, courtesy of Tom getting up earlier.

His brother always does payback in the worst ways.

“Morning” Matt chirps, offering him a salt and vinegar crisp. Oli shakes his head, has never understood how Matt can eat this early in the morning when he himself can barely get through a mug of tea and maybe a single Arrowroot if he's lucky. Eating after he's just woken up always makes him nauseous.

He throws his legs up onto his desk, lets his eyes wander back over to Lee. His face his hidden, just a few strands of hair escaping from his ever present hood and beanie. Oli wonders if he's sleeping, or trying to will himself away from here. Harris will hardly be impressed to see that he hasn't taken a day off to nurse his wounds.

Like yesterday when the bell rings Lee doesn't even react until most of the class is gone and how he knows exactly when that is Oli doesn't know because he surely can't see all that much underneath his arms and hair. The idea of being watched makes him uneasy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for everyone involved PE is the first class of the day. It's freezing as per usual and Mr Rowan is always way too enthusiastic about participation and by that Oli means that Rowan has no qualms about piling on detentions if you refuse his very generous offers to join in.

Thankfully they don't have to wear a uniform, the school of course has one but since no one wears their everyday uniform beyond the girls and their modified shorter skirts and the few occasions Harris and friends don their ties like they're in a proper gang, there's no chance of anyone changing into an unflattering polo and long baggy shorts.

They make their way to the football fields because Mr Rowan has never been terribly original and Oli's surprised to see Lee also making his way across the frozen ground to join them. He would've thought a broken nose would be a sure ticket out of PE. It's like the kid is trying to punish himself.

Their group gets split up like always because Rowan knows that if he leaves them together they'll do nothing but talk and stand near the goals – Vegan and Jordan on the red sash side, him and Matt on the yellow. The sashes are ancient and ratty and it's not advisable to smell them.

Harris and his cronies are yellow as well, and Lee is marked red. The irony.

Oli quite likes football if he's honest, him and Tom always chasing the ball around their meagre backyard, scoring into goals marked by their mums strategically placed pot plants. He understands the game enough to not have Harris try to snap him every time he goes for the ball and he's athletic enough to have scored a goal here and there. What Matt lacks in skills he makes up for the comical commentary he provide as he scrambles after them, his main job to get in the other teams way. Vegan can't kick in a straight line to save his life and Jordan has no concept of how to pass the ball before it's stolen from him.

Lee doesn't seem like the football type.

Rowan brings the ball to the middle of the pitch.

“No snapping, no tripping, no fighting, no tag teams” He says stonily, “And everyone has to touch the ball before you attempt goal”

“You're fucking kidding” Martin says from the red team, “We'll never bloody score we've got all the dipshits on our side”

Harris laughs, and Oli can't say he doesn't like to win.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game is rough and already Matt's eaten grass twice trying to get the ball.

Even though Lee's on the offending side Oli can't help but watch him. He's yet to touch the ball, just walking awkwardly back and forth in his left wing position, eyes finally not staring at his feet. Not by much though, but even from across the field Oli can see the tape across his nose, so at least Lee's paying enough attention to not take a ball to the face.

Harris steals the ball from a weedy kid Oli thinks is named Josh, starts tracking up the field and Oli follows, trying to avoid the slippery patches of mud as behind him he hears a thud and Matt cursing any deity who'll listen.

Harris knocks another kid down, dribbles around a few more and suddenly the only other person besides Luke in goals for the reds is Lee. Oli doesn't think he'll even try to stop the inevitable.

But Lee does. Somehow, someway he breaks into a ungainly, unstable jog right into Harris's path and by some kind of miracle takes the ball from him, jogs a few more steps and passes it cleanly across the field to Martin, who's mouth is open so wide you could shove a whole cream bun in there.

Oli can't believe it. Harris can't believe it, having pulled up and is just staring at a now stationary Lee.

The whole game has come to weird frozen stop.

“Hell yeah!” Vegan suddenly yells, “Let's kick some yellow ass!”

And like that, the game is back on. Harris is furious, everyone can tell and he quickly turns dirty, breaking all of the few rules they usually abide by. By the time Rowan whistles them to stop they're one all.

“I'm gonna fucking kill you” Harris snarls at Lee as they head back, “The fuck do you think you are”

Lee's head has dropped back it's normal position and as per usual he doesn't react. One of Harris's bunch trips him clean over from behind and as Harris goes in Oli closes his eyes for just a second and prays that Harris won't finally live up to his threats.

“Leave him” Harris barks, “It's no fun if he knows we're coming”

Oli keeps walking, pretends he can't hear Harris and co discussing just what they can do to Lee after school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word travels fast and soon enough the whole school seems to know that Lee is about to get done. Alongside that travels the news that Lee had outmanoeuvred their football legend and Oli finds peoples reactions to that far more amusing.

Anyone who wasn't there doesn't believe it.

“So he just got the ball?” Tom asks at their lunch table. “From fucking Harris?”

“Don't swear” Oli says automatically, hating how much he sounds like their mother.

“Fuck you” Tom replies smugly, fist bumping with Jordan.

“It was surreal” Matt says, “He couldn't even run with the bloody thing but somehow he took it”

“Maybe he really is a cyborg” Jordan suggests, “Doesn't feel pain, weirdly good at sports”

“Doesn't matter much because he's as good as dead now” Vegan says with a sigh, “If he doesn't know enough to get himself out of here before three....” He trails off, leaves them all to think of their own horrible conclusions.


	5. Chapter 5

Geography is the last class of the day and this time no one ignores Lee. He still ignores them though and part of Oli is frustrated by his inaction. Doesn't he care that he's going to get hurt this afternoon? Does he have such a death wish that he's okay with that?

When the girls at the back start their six or seventh or ten millionth reason that Lee is unattractive or gay or stupid Oli grits his teeth. He doesn't hit girls, but he's annoyed enough that he might push one. Just a little.

He's texting back and forth with Tom who's only humouring his incessant messages because he's like, three units ahead in his math class and therefore has nothing to be doing. Not that he's told the teachers, Tom's a good student but he's not that good.

By the time the bell rings Oli can feel a headache forming and he's more than grateful to finally be going home.

Except that he isn't an asshole and maybe Lee is just too damn stupid to know what's going on.

He lets his friends go ahead of him, waits for the class to empty before he stomps across to Lee's desk. His mother might find it lovely that despite how he's turned out so far he does have a conscience but right now it's only making Oli angrier. He shouldn't have to fucking do this, feel compelled to get involved in this when it's got fuck all to do with him.

“Hey” He barks, and when Lee ignores him he slams his hands down onto the desk.

“I said hey” Oli growls, “Do you seriously not give shit about what's waiting for you there? Harris?”

Oli realises then, as Lee's still ignoring him that maybe doing exactly what Harris does isn't the way to go. He huffs, backs up a little.

“Listen” He says more quietly, “Harris is fucking bad news okay and the second you step outside the school gates he's going to come for you, don't you care about that?”

Very, very slowly Lee unfolds his crossed arms and raises his head and the first thing Oli sees underneath his golden fringe are Lee's bright blue eyes staring unnervingly at him. The cyborg though crosses his mind for just a second. His left cheek and under his eye are bruised a dark green, no doubt caused by the day before.

It's all Oli can do to stare back. Lee's expression is blank and Oli doesn't think he's even blinking.

“Well?” Oli presses, because having Lee stare through him like he's not there is winding him up even further.

“No” Lee says in the tiniest of whispers, expression not changing beyond the movement of his lips. “No, I don't care”

The words take forever for Oli to process, mainly because he wasn't truly expecting an answer and by the time he gets there Lee's eyes have disappeared because he's staring at the floor again.

“Well you should” Is all Oli's confused brain can come up with, and he's aware he sounds like a petulant child.

He can absolutely see why Harris is so pissed off when he doesn't get the reaction he wants. If Oli thought punching Lee right now would get him to see sense he would. Then he'd punch him again for good measure.

Lee moves to get up, reaching for his bag and Oli thinks that he's tried, his work is done here whatever happens now is out of his hands and he goes back across the room to get his own bag, walks toward the door as Lee gets to his feet and no, he's not done.

He can't. He just can't.

Tom'll be waiting outside by now, wondering where he is and if he catches up with Jordan and the rest they'll come looking for him and Oli doesn't want them to see this.

He spins around and stomps back over to Lee and when they're close like this it's obvious how big the height difference between them is. Oli has a very nice view of the top of Lee's head.

“Listen” He snaps, “I'm walking you home and I don't fucking care if you care or not”

He's not entirely sure why he needs to make this offer, or rather demand but at least some of it has to do with the fact that Harris doesn't deserve to have his prey come so easily. If Lee wants to be a martyr or some shit he's going to have to do it on his own time.

“Actually” Oli reconsiders, “I don't give a fuck where you go but i'll be following you”

He tries to ignore how much he sounds like Harris.

Predictably, Lee doesn't react. He starts walking though, in the same not-quite-right way he does and Oli figures that since he hasn't been stabbed yet it's as good as permission.

Lee walks agonisingly slowly and Oli wouldn't put it past him to be doing it on purpose just to piss him off. They're heading towards the main gate and although he's maintaining about five steps between them he can see the questioning face Tom's making from a way away.

“What's going on?” Tom questions as soon as he's close enough, automatically attaching himself to Oli's side. He's never usually late out.

“We're walking Lee home” Oli says, and the look on Tom's face is priceless.

“We are?”

“Yes” Oli really doesn't want to explain.

Tom looks thoughtful. “Does...does Lee know we're walking him home?”

“It's been discussed” Oli says, “Just go with it, alright”

It's at this exact moment that Matt appears and Oli could punch him.

“Hey, what are you doing walking behind slowpoke here?” Behind him, the other guys are coming as well, no doubt having been waiting.

Oli wants to lie on the ground and start smacking his head onto the frozen concrete.

Tom wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“Um” Oli says, hesitant for moment before he figures it'll go over better if he pretends he's completely fine with it.

“We're going to walk Lee home” He states, “And if you don't like it then fucking turn around”

The looks on everyone's faces is a mixture of confusion and a few raised eyebrows.

“You know what it means if you do that” Vegan says slowly. “Are you sure?”

Oli nods. “I'm sure” He replies, and hopes that he is because after this Harris won't just be Lee's problem anymore.

“Okay then” Jordan says easily, “I don't want to get beaten up today so i'm going to make like a tree”

If it was anyone but Jordan Oli'd be offended, but that's just the kind of friends they are. They'll still be mates tomorrow.

“I'm gonna go with Jordan” Vegan says, “But call me if you need me”

That just leaves Matt, who looks at Lee and then back to him and Tom.

“I know you're scrappy but there's only one of you” He says wearily, “Someone should be there to pick your body off the street”

Ah, optimism.

They're still walking behind Lee as they chat, Matt choosing not to question anything too much and they get two blocks from the school before his friend stops short.

“Does Lee know we're like, following him for good instead of evil? Did you even introduce yourself?”

“First part yes, second part..no?” Tom looks at Oli for confirmation. Oops. You kind of forget to mention your name when you're trying to stop someone bring maimed.

Matt rolls his eyes and closes the distance between himself and Lee.

“Hi, i'm Matt!” He says brightly, turning around and walking backward, “And like, the tall guy who wants to save your ass is Oliver and the nerdy little guy is his brother Thomas”

“It's Oli” Oli grumbles, because Matt is a dick no matter the situation. “And Tom” Tom adds.

When Lee doesn't respond, Matt pouts. It's one of Matt's few redeeming qualities that underneath being as stupid as dog shit sometimes he's actually a really nice guy who's willing to follow Oli's lead on this, even if it means trouble.

Before Matt can complain though, his face suddenly falls and Oli turns to look behind them.

“Fuck off before I make you” Harris says stonily as he and two of his friends approach, catching up quickly with long, purposeful strides.

“Sorry Harriet, can't do that” Oli announces, doing his very best intense stare.

Harris looks between him and Lee, who's still walking at the same slow pace.

“Oh, fancy him do you?” Harris says, face lighting up. “Gonna take him home and make him feel all better?”

“Shut up” Matt interjects, “Don't you have a toff party to be at somewhere?”

Harris's eyes narrow. “Got something to say there Nicholls?”

“Think I just said it”

“Run” Oli snaps, pushing at Tom's shoulder. “Now”

Tom doesn't argue, learnt the hard way that staying on principle is never a good idea. He's never been much of a fighter anyway.

The next thing Oli knows there's a fist flying towards his face, Matt suddenly beside him and pulling him out of Harris's path and it's all in then, three against two and Oli knows that if he's supposed to die today he will. Matt lures Harris away, the two of them more evenly matched and Oli's left with double trouble who lunge at him and he fights back with hands and elbows and feet, kicking them with every bit of strength he has as a well muscled arm clamps down around his neck. Fuck. He can't draw breath and then his arms are behind his back and he can't, he can't fight back beyond kicking haplessly at their legs and try to attract Matt's attention away from where he's got Harris pinned against a brick wall, kneeing him in the gut.

Oli can't scream, can't make anything more than muffled rasps but his luck holds out and Matt is coming to rescue him, face red and eyes an angry dark that Oli wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of. In the few moments it takes for him to catch his breath he takes a rough kick to the back and then there's laughter and as him and Matt both turn their heads it's to see Harris and one other knocking Lee to the ground and laying into him relentlessly, expensive sneaker clad toes far too effective against the way Lee's curled himself up into a ball and something in Oli snaps and he finds himself lunging at Harris, trying to drag him away from Lee at least, because Oli's fairer game and his blood is up now, he can take it.

Oli gets a few good hits in, him and Matt standing back to back and Harris's lip is busted, blood in his mouth as he lets the other two do his dirty work while he personally takes to Lee.

Any sane person would fight back or at least try to get away but Lee is unmoveable, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other his head as his only protection.

“Hey! Stop that or i'm calling the police!”

The yell comes from a car that's pulled over across the street, the voice belonging to a middle-aged man with a moustache and even though there's no doubt Harris's parents have an in with cops it slows them all up pretty quickly.

The man waves his phone at them. “Break it up!”

Harris turns around to grin morbidly at them before he looks down at Lee.

“Pathetic cocksucker” He spits, sending mouthful of blood and saliva onto Lee's head. “Can't even fight for himself, let's fucking go”

It takes every bit of self control Oli has not to grab Harris from behind as he turns to leave, his friends letting them go and following behind him like the sheep they are. They're all worse for wear though, and that knowledge is enough for Oli to grab a hold of Matt's shirt because he doesn't exactly have the same amount of patience he does.

His shoulder aches sharply and he knows his face is cut somewhere because there's blood running into his eye and as soon as the car pulls away Tom comes out from nowhere, the sound of his feet on the pavement slapping loudly against the rushing in Oli's ears.

“Shit” Matt groans, running his hands over his face.

Tom's in front of him in an instant, fingers pressing against his forehead and looking at him with worried eyes.

“I'm fine” Oli says quickly, “I'm fine”

As far as he can tell nothing's broken and that's generally his barometer of fineness.

A tiny cough from below draws Oli's attention back to the situation at hand, back to Lee who is still balled up on the ground.

Matt crouches down beside him and Oli drops to his knees next to him, hands hovering awkwardly over Lee's tiny frame. He's still trying to protect himself with his hands and he's trembling, breathing all rough and he might be crying but Oli can't tell and he doesn't know what to do, where to start to get them off the street before Harris has the brilliant idea to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt makes the first move, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

“You can get up now, they're gone” He urges, and Oli admittedly panics a little when Lee doesn't respond even though it's a normal thing the guy does just for a minute he thinks that something could be seriously wrong, that they'll have to call someone for.

Tom's pressing something into his hands then, the scrap of sheet from his bag and Oli stares blankly at it, then up at his brother who sighs and kneels beside him, takes the material back.

“You're still bleeding” Tom says quietly as he folds the fabric over and over and then wraps it around Oli's head like a bandana, fingers gentle even as he tugs the knot he makes to the side.

Oli closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again Matt's been successful at getting Lee to sit up, both arms now wrapped around his middle as he coughs raspily. His nose is bleeding again and his lip split but apart from that he looks relatively unscathed, just an ashen shade of white and Oli nudges Tom out of the way so he can see properly.

“Are you okay?” Matt asks Lee and once more Oli isn't expecting a response but he gets one. Lee looks up at him with tears tracking down his cheeks, blue eyes glossy as he coughs again and shakes his head very slowly and then his eyes are searching, looking to his right and Oli follows his gaze, sees Lee's bag a few metres away.

“Your bag?”

Lee nods.

“I got it” Tom says, standing up and quickly heading to retrieve it, bringing it back and resting it at Lee's feet and immediately Lee reaches for it, already swollen fingers on his left hand fumbling with the zip and it seems instinctive almost, the way Oli has to lean forward and push his hand away, open the bag himself.

“What's in here, what do you need?”

“I don't think he can breathe” Matt says and Lee coughs again, a whine coming from his throat as he struggles to catch his breath enough to speak.

“A-a-asthma” Lee spits out eventually and Oli has a flashback to primary school, back when everyone respected teachers and the worst name anybody ever got called was a stupidhead and the line outside the office where all the sick kids would wait to be handed their medication for the day under supervision of the nurse, remembers the couple of kids using inhalers with American football shaped bottles attached, his mind replacing them with a miniature version of Lee instead.

He starts digging through Lee's bag in earnest then, tossing out textbooks and notebooks and Tom moves to Lee's other side.

“Let's get this stuff off your head, unzip your hoodie a bit” Tom says softly, reaching cautiously out to do just that and Oli watches Lee like a hawk, not sure how he'll react and ready to jump in at any moment to protect his brother.

Lee lets him, unwrapping his arms from his middle and Tom pulls his beanie off and even though it's overcast Lee's hair seems to shine as it falls freely in front of his face and Tom is so, so gentle as he reaches to unzip Lee's hoodie that Oli has to stop just for a moment to watch because Tom isn't like him, is so much more caring and understanding than Oli ever thinks he could be.

“Please” Lee rasps and Oli starts, staring into blue eyes again and realising that Lee's taken his lack of movement to be him holding out, a deliberate action.

Thankfully the next thing that his fingers find is the thing Lee needs and Oli passes the inhaler to him, watches as he presses it to his bloody lips and the way his eyes squeeze tightly shut as he breathes in and out and al the three of them can do is watch on, not sure what else they can do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes several more rounds of medication before Lee starts to sound somewhat human again, shoulders moving evenly and the shaking down to near non-existence and his head is down again, completely covered by his fringe now, the gross spot where Harris had spat drying into an ugly knotted area.

“Can we call someone for you?” Tom asks and Oli finds himself nodding, because he doesn't think Lee shouldn't be walking anywhere but Lee shakes his head, seems spurred into motion by the question, inhaler pushed into his front pocket as he stretches his legs out, looks like he's going to get up but then reconsiders at the last moment, hand reaching down to pat at his left knee.

“You alright?” Matt questions, “Maybe you should get someone to pick you up”

Lee just grabs his bag and re-zips it, grabs his beanie from where Tom had put it beside him and carefully rearranges it back on his head, hood following. He can't be serious, can't just be going to get back up and keep walking like he didn't just have an asthma attack, didn't just get beaten up, like Oli and Matt didn't just put their collective asses on the line for him.

Oli decides to voice that thought. “You can't be serious” He says exasperatedly, “We just saved your ass and you're just going to drag yourself back home?”

Lee looks up at him again, eyes narrowed and he pulls his bag over his shoulder.

“I didn't ask you for anything” He says harshly, coming forward so he's on his hands and knees before he clumsily gets up, legs quivering underneath him.

“You can barely fucking stand” Oli snaps back, hands automatically going to grab onto Lee in case his knees give out like they're threatening to and Lee hastily steps back, teetering precariously on the edge of the gutter.

“Easy” Tom says calmly, “We're just worried you won't make it” He says to Lee, “But if you think you're okay we'll just follow to make sure you're safe, that works for you doesn’t it Oli?”

Tom gives him a pointed look and Oli sighs, mumbles his agreement. He doesn't even know why he did this in the first place, Lee clearly doesn't need anyone’s help.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If the pace Lee had been walking before was slow, the pace he's doing now, the way he's favouring one leg is glacial and all Oli wants to do is go home, clean himself up and lick his wounds and give himself a thorough tongue bashing for being stupid enough to help in the first place.

They're in pairs, Tom keeping pace with Lee and Matt back with him, keeping surprisingly quiet until they reach the roundabout where he has to turn off to get to his house.

“You gonna be alright?” Matt asks and Oli nods, holds out a fist for Matt to bump with his own, their version of a thank you.

As Matt disappears Oli ends up on Lee's other side, just so he can glare at him like it might somehow get him to walk faster or acknowledge that he needs or just do anything really, anything than just ignore them.

He keeps his mouth shut though, not wanting to make Tom unhappy, he seems kind of invested.

They go past their street and it's another two blocks, well into a long row of tiny, ugly weatherboard cottages built cheaply for retirees before Lee comes to a stop, makes a turn into the bare dirt driveway of one of them, the front steps surrounded by overgrown lavender that the weather somehow hasn't killed. He doesn't say anything, doesn't look back at them as he grabs the ancient stair rail and hops up the stairs and through the front door.

Oli looks at Tom, who's expression is pensive. “At least he's safe” his brother says eventually, the two of them turning back in the direction of their own house and Oli snorts, because yeah Lee's safe, Oli did that for him and what did he get in return? Fucking nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Needless to say their parents aren't impressed when him and Tom finally make their way home, the evidence of what they've been up to readily available.

Oli takes the brunt of it because no matter how their dad tries to punish them both equally for the sake of fairness it's always been obvious that Tom is not the troublemaker that Oli knows he is. He just can't help himself. He doesn't name names but there's only so many people he usually gets into it with.

He ends up with a five o'clock curfew for a week under the strict rule that he (And Tom) keep themselves out of trouble for at least a month. Oli can't really promise that but he agrees all the same.

The cloth hurts like a bitch to pull from his head, the blood frozen between it and his skin and the antiseptic cream his mother demands he apply to it stings even more. Matt texts him a picture of himself with an icepack against his head and a long, rambly text that Oli translates to him being in quite a bit of trouble as well. All for nothing, it seems.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Friday, Lee doesn't turn up. Oli wants him to be there, wants to confront him maybe, make him aware of just what's he's caused, what Oli and the others have done for him. A small part of him might also care just a little bit about the kid.

Harris is there of course, expression smug but keeping his distance.

Matt's parents had done what they threatened and his best friend is moping, miserable and insufferably whiny all day, loudly voicing the all protests Oli wants to make about Lee.

“He hardly got hurt” Matt grumbles for the millionth time. “I mean look at your head for fucks sake, what'd he get, a coupla bruises at most?”

“Don't be like that” Tom says quietly. “You know Harris broke his nose the other day and it's not like he skipped off after”

“He should be here” Matt insists, “If I have to be here wi-”

“Matt” Oli interrupts, unwilling to hear Matt's millionth and first complaint. “Just drop it, okay?”

“Fuck off” Matt snaps, “All you got was an early bedtime”

Oli reaches into his pocket, pulls out the remainder of his cigarettes. They're supposed to last him another week but he thinks that getting Matt to shut up is a worthy enough cause.

“Here” He says, “I'll give you the rest if I don't have to hear shit about your parents for the rest of the day”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oli gets a blessed sleep in on Saturday, waking up late and watching the midday cartoons with Tom, sharing a blanket and half-heartedly bickering over who gets the last of the honey on their porridge. Oli prefers sugar but he'll never tell his brother that.

It's overcast outside as per usual but the wind isn't overly strong and soon enough Oli finds himself drawn outside, commandeering one of Tom's old scooters because his bike has a flat tyre and he can't skate to save his life.

“Back before five” His father reminds him sternly. “And no trouble, you hear me?”

Oli nods obediently, wistfully thinking of how nice it'd be to have a smoke and how he can't. His main source is O'Reilly at the corner shop across town but he's usually only good for a pack every fortnight and only when it's dead quiet. Everyone's in town on a Saturday.

He slips his headphones over his beanie, cranks the volume and sets a dangerously fast pace along the streets in the middle of the road where the bitumen is smoothest, no errant stones to catch in the wheels and send him flying. He's not sure where he's going but the wind rushing in his face feels good, makes him feel alive.

Aimlessly he circles their block a few times, still not sure of a destination, unwilling to hear any more of Matt’s whining or go far enough for any of the other guys.

Eventually he finds himself drawn towards where Lee lives. He knows it's stupid but it really is like he's being tangibly pulled there, a half-formed thought in his mind of going past Lee's house just to see, just to prove it's real.

The street is predictably empty, a veritable ghost town because old people around here tend to hibernate for the winter and soon enough he's in front of Lee's house, a faint scent of lavender on the breeze. He wonders if the house itself smells the same, if maybe Lee does as well.

He can't see into the house that much, the curtains dark and closed, the front door a solid wood and there's literally no point to his being here, watching like a creeper.

He's so caught up in his thoughts as he skips through songs that don't match his mood that he doesn't realise he's not alone until he's nearly face to well, shoulder with a short, unimpressed looking woman wearing a floral apron with matching headband and holding a wooden spoon, her long grey hair spilling every which way. Shit.

Oli looks up and Lee's front door is open, which is half the mystery solved. He can't say he encounters old people all that much, he's not exactly the most approachable person.

“Um” He stutters awkwardly, warily eyeing the spoon because he wouldn't put it past her to hit him with not, not with expression on her face.

“You” She says stonily, pointing the spoon at him and all Oli can think about is how maybe she's a gypsy and she's going to curse him. Oliver Sykes, death by spoon curse. Christ.

“You one a'tho boys messing with ma Lee?”

Her accent is thick, a memoir of times gone by and a sign she probably hasn't left the area in the last thirty years, green eyes narrowed as she stares at him and seriously, Lee's got what, his grandmother trying to fight his battles for him?

No matter how he feels about that, Oli refuses to be mistaken for Harris.

“No” He says quickly “No, I walked him home the other day, me and my brother”

Oli doesn't volunteer any more information and the women regards him silently.

“You and yer brother who?” She says suspiciously and Oli hesitates because what if she really is a gypsy, needs to put a name to her curse.

“My brother Tom,” Oli says first, happy to throw Tom under the curse bus first. “And i'm Oli, Oliver – Sykes” He adds, just in case maybe she might know their parents, decide not to doom him for all eternity.

“Sykes” The woman muses and Oli looks down at the white-knuckled grip he has on the handles of his scooter because it's like he's eight years old and stealing chestnuts from Mrs Laverton's trees all over again.

“Yer father work at the mill?”

“Yeah” Oli says, mouth dry. What if she doesn't like his father and he's just cursed his entire family?

“You ere to see 'im then, or just stand out 'ere like a puddle in a rainstorm?”

Well shit. That's not where Oli thought this was going at all. He's conflicted because he really, really can't be as much of an asshole as he wants to be to Lee in his own home, not when he's being invited in and part of him doesn't want to see Lee at all until they're on equal footing but then again, maybe he'll be cursed if he refuses. And he does want to see Lee, even if he's struggling to admit that he might just care a little bit.

“Okay” Oli says, because he's taken a beating for Lee and he is not about to be put out by him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He parks his scooter on the porch, leaves his headphones hanging on the handles because he's pretty sure no ones going to try and take them, they can hardly be seen behind the wall of lavender, which smells far more intense now he's right next to it and as he's following behind the woman who still hasn't seen fit to introduce herself, the house does indeed smell like lavender as well. The warmth is nice too, makes his nose tingle as he finds himself in a house that could very well be that of a gypsy.

Fuck, what about Lee?

Oli doesn't know if boy gypsies exist but he sure as hell is reconsidering getting on Lee's bad side. If he had time he'd text Vegan, he always knows weird shit.

“Jus' up the stairs and ter the left” He's informed as they come down a narrow hallway lined with ancient picture frames and hanging knick-knacks to a set of equally ancient looking stairs covered in ugly red carpet right down the middle.

Oli wonders what it is exactly he's supposed to say when he gets up there.


End file.
